bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny the Bat
Jenny Burtory is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. Her beast form is the bat and she's currently a Model and Secret Agent. She made her first official appearance in Bloody Roar 2 as the femme fatale of the series. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar 2 Observer's Eye A woman surrounded in mystery... There are stories about her. Some say that because of an incomplete experiment, she has stopped aging, and others say she is a real life vampire from Hungary. Though what is true, Jenny is a top model. Though in truth, this is but a cover for her secret life - her occupation as a covert spy. Her skills are impressive enough for top companies to fight to seek allegiance with her. One day, Jenny is invited by Gado, an old acquaintance of hers, to investigate a suspicious organisation. To kill her boredom, she takes up the invite and slips out into the cover of night. She find Gado after his fight against Shenlong and rescues him from his wounds. Later, after Gado is patched up, he hopes that the amount for her assistance is enough. He feels bad for having involved her in things outside their agreement and wants to pay her a bonus for her extra help. She admits that the run in with the ZLF (Zoanthrope Liberation Front) and rescuing him were unexpected, but she tells him a contract is a contract. He finds this uncomfortable, saying that others in her line of work would be happy for the compensation. She says she's making him an exception because she owed him a favour, though she doesn't know what to do with herself now. He asks her if she'd be interested in nursing his injured self. Of course, he'll have to pay a special charge for that. Bloody Roar 3 Jenny is Europe's top beauty queen. Few know of her true occupation in life. This top International spy has uncovered secrets in many global incidents, and her next task looks into the havoc of the 'XGC' mark. She believes that nobody else should carry this mark besides herself and the man behind it all. For in the end, only one person can have the power of the tabula. Across from a billboard picturing Jenny's latest modeling work, she discusses with business suits about the incident concerning the tabula. Unbeknownst to them, Jenny keeps most her knowledge about the power of the item to herself. Thus hinting her having become possessed by the energy within it. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme Jenny finishes her shower. As usual the water is nearly hot enough to scald her skin, but she does not mind. Many times she admires her nude body and compares it to that of the glittering night sky. Though she looks in her late twenties, deep down, she knows the truth of her situation. An ageless creature, forever frozen in time. She stares at herself in the mirror, knowing that she must hurry now. It is not good to be late for an appointment, because time is crucial for the customer of a contract. The contract takes her into a Zoanthrope tournament. With her fighting skills, she makes through multiples adverseries before meet in a final battle Gado. Jenny defeats Gado in, what's look like, a secret lab. He collapses to his knee, trying to regain his blurry vision on the woman when suddenly from behind her, a hand comes from the shadows. She turns, but not quick enough to escape the grasp of her new opponent. It turns out to be Stun. She is surprised because she and Stun were supposed to be good friends. Confused and failing to fight back, she calls out to Gado for help. The other man stands, calling on his beast power. Jenny can't take the pressure any longer and passes out. When she awakes, she is no longer in the lab but outside at night with Gado resting on top of her unconscious. He has bullet wounds to his body. She touches him softly, thanking him before looking up towards the calm night sky. Bloody Roar 4 In her normal life, she is the top model of high society. Secretly, one of the best infiltrating operatives that has made her name in the spy world. Her latest mission is leading her to find out the truth about the 'Water Dragon' and the 'Nine-tailed Fox' that exist in Japanese legend. Jenny, who doesn't believe in legends, decides to relieve her boredom by going to investigate into the stories she'd heard. Though after a week of searching, she could find no information. Just as she was about to consider fabricating her report, a small fox passes her by. She knows she can't overlook it and sets out in search of the white fox. She finally finds the true which take her into a old temple with the young Zoanthrope Mana and her guardian, Ryoho. Jenny finds it hard to believe that both a 'Water God' and dragon exist within the temple. Mana insists on telling her everything - that Ryoho is a dragon vessel, whose power is dangerous and that her family, the Nine-tails have continuously kept it sealed so that it wouldn't awaken. Though unfortunately the seal came loose recently and caused the earthequakes and Zoanthrope Violence. Jenny finds the story an unexpected surprise. The little girl asks if she could quiet about the dragon, because its power is something that couldn't be controlled by humans. Desperately, she admits she doesn't care about herself, but does so for Ryoho. Jenny is impressed by her mature words, though she is unfortunate, because she is a pro in a clever game of words, and now that the truth is out, she will have to report it. Mana can't believe it. Leaning down, Jenny picks up a rock fragment off the floor, and starts to recite what she plans to put in her report - that what she found there was this rock guarded in the mountain temple was by a strange parent and his child, and that was about it. Mana is surprised of what she hears, grateful to realise that she is not going to say a word. Jenny says goodbye and begins to walk away. Mana says her thank you, and says her name. Jenny pauses, smiling to herself as Mana's thank you's follow her out. Endings Primal Fury = |-| Extreme = Character Personality She appears very confident with herself and has an air of sophistication about her. Besides that, she seems to revel in her own glamor and importance and looks down on anyone who isn't willing to see things her way. She does her best to inspire confidence in others though tends to tease people at the same time. Underneath what could be called a snobby exterior is a soft-hearted woman, who values those she holds close. Appearance : Also see: Jenny Outfits Jenny is a slender tall woman (170cm for 52kg), a physic that matches with her model career. She bears blue eyes and her hair, done in short bob, is blond. Compared to the others female fighters, her face appears to look more mature which is emphasized by her make-up : red lips and smokey eyes. Jenny has the "sexiest" outfits of all the women in the Bloody Roar series, with a lot being tight and revealing. In her beast form, the Bat, she keeps nearly the same height and weight. Despite her arms becoming bat wings and the appearance of animal ears, fur, claws and yellow eyes, Jenny appears to keep a majority of her human traits. It is also when Jenny is at her most revealing; most of her clothes are shredded away, with only her fur to hide her private parts. Her beast form has a lot of similarities with the Townsend's big-eared bat. Affiliations Gado ... Gameplay Jenny is a mobile and versatile fighter. Dealing with attacks from her foes by dodging them accordingly, while still being able to deal damage of her own. In human form, her average speed allows her to move in and out of combat. She has slightly higher range than most other characters' human forms. Her attacks can deal a moderate amount of damage. At the same time, knocking back the opponent. However, most of her strikes require her to recoil, leaving gaps in some of her combos. Good players can use this against you. So, take advantage of her reach. Stay at a safe distance and poke at your opponent with constant barrage. In beast form, her range and power are augmented greatly. A properly placed combo will dominate enemies with almost no chance of fighting back. Beast Drives 'Sky High Temper -' ... 'Grimson Glider -' ... Ability Plus *Energy Drain *Power Launch Ability Official Artworks Trivia *Jenny is, in fact, developed from Hans (Bloody Roar), the two share the nearly same move set and mannerism. Also, Samantha Vega dubbed Hans in Bloody Roar and Jenny in Bloody Roar 3. *Jenny is the first fighter in the series who can fly as her animal form is a bat. *"Wow, what a beautiful woman." This is what Yugo said to Jenny the first time that he saw her. Jenny slapped him on the face after hearing this as it made her feel like that he was just another play boy. However, after spending some more time with him, Jenny realized that Yugo is actually an energetic young man with a strong sense of justice rather than someone that is just looking for some fun, and this is a huge change in her impression of him. *Her last name, Burtory, is a reference to the countess Elizabeth Báthory . A noblewoman and serial killer, she became infamously known posthumously for being a real "vampire," as it was said she bathed in virgin blood to maintain her youth. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bloody Roar 2 Characters Category:Bloody Roar 3 Characters Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury Characters Category:Bloody Roar 4 Characters